halofandomcom-20200222-history
Map Packs
Map packs are sets of additional multiplayer maps provided by Bungie for Halo 2 and Halo 3. They have been released with two to five maps each. Halo 2 Map Packs Blastacular Pack Blastacular Pack is a downloadable content package for Halo 2. It was released on April 17, 2007 for $4.00 and re-released as an updated package on May 7, 2007 (still for $4.00), as several glitches discovered in the included content had been fixed. Blastacular Pack was made permanently free on July 7, 2007 (Bungie Day). This download is required in order to play Halo 2 Matchmaking over Xbox Live. Blastacular Pack added the following content to Halo 2: *New multiplayer map- Desolation *New multiplayer map- Tombstone Maptacular Pack Maptacular Pack is a downloadable content package for Halo 2. It was released on July 5, 2005 for $11.99 and was made permanently free on August 30, 2005. This download is required in order to play Halo 2 Matchmaking over Xbox Live. Maptacular Pack is the largest downloadable content package for Halo 2. Maptacular Pack added the following content to Halo 2: *New multiplayer map- Backwash *New multiplayer map- Elongation *New multiplayer map- Gemini *New multiplayer map- Relic *New multiplayer map- Terminal Killtacular Pack Killtacular Pack is a downloadable content package for Halo 2. It was released on April 25, 2005 for $4.99 and was made permanently free on June 28, 2005. This download is required in order to play Halo 2 Matchmaking over Xbox Live. Killtacular Pack added the following content to Halo 2: *New multiplayer map- Sanctuary *New multiplayer map- Turf Bonus Map Pack Bonus Map Pack is a downloadable content package for Halo 2. It was released on April 25, 2005 as a free download sponsored by Mountain Dew. This download is required in order to play Halo 2 Matchmaking over Xbox Live. Bonus Map Pack added the following content to Halo 2: *New multiplayer map- Containment *New multiplayer map- Warlock Halo 3 Map Packs Heroic Map Pack Heroic Map Pack is the first downloadable content package for Halo 3. It was released on December 11, 2007, retailing at $10.00 (800 Microsoft Points). The pack was made free on March 25 2008, 6 months to the day after Halo 3's release, ready for the release of the Legendary Map Pack. The Pack's maps includes a large Soccer Ball, along with other shiny new items in Forge. Heroic Map Pack added the following content to Halo 3: *New multiplayer map- Standoff *New multiplayer map- Rat's Nest *New multiplayer map- Foundry Legendary Map Pack Legendary Map Pack is the second downloadable content package for Halo 3. It was released on April 15, 2008, retailing at $10.00 (800 Microsoft Points). The pack's maps included Visual Effects filters, which alter the visuals of the game for Custom Games or Machinimas. The pack also included a free Bungie Pro subscription worth 700 Microsoft points. On July 7th, 2008, Bungie Day, the price was lowered in price to 600 Microsoft Points, but the Bungie Pro offer was gone. Legendary Map Pack added the following content to Halo 3: *New multiplayer map- Avalanche *New multiplayer map- Blackout *New multiplayer map- Ghost Town Cold Storage This map was released, on its own, on July 7, 2008, as a free download to commemorate Bungie Day. Unlike the gamerpics which were also available on that day, Cold Storage will remain available and free forever. Cold Storage adds the following content to Halo 3: *New multiplayer map- Cold Storage Mythic Map Pack The third multiplayer map pack will have six new maps (as shown in the new achievements). New Forge objects have been confirmed but not revealed. The title of the map pack was confirmed by Joseph Staten and Frank O'Connor at Comic Con 2008, and by the new achievements. Lukems comfirmed that "The Mythic Map Pack will be made available via Xbox Live Marketplace in early 2009. “Winter,” as they say." in the 10/10/08 weekly update. *New multiplayer map- Orbital *New multiplayer map- Assembly *New multiplayer map- Longshore *New multiplayer map- Citadel *New multiplayer map- Sandbox *New multiplayer map- Heretic The above maps are coming with the Mythic Map Pack, which will be sold as DLC in early 2009. Three of which (Assembly, Orbital, and Sandbox) will be coming with the Limited Edition of Halo Wars in March, with the Marketplace release to be determined afterward. It has also been confirmed that the Mythic Map Pack will be included with Halo 3 ODST, though specifics on how and in what ways are unconfirmed. Each of these new unreleased multiplayer maps will also feature a hidden skull, probably like the original Campaign mode ones. This is noted by reading the descriptions for each of the new achievements named after the levels. Because of the exploration opportunities in Forge, the skulls will most likely be extremely difficult to find on each map. In a section of the Keep It Clean trailer, what appears to be random letters and numbers contains the date "January 6, 2009" first thought to be a release date of Halo 3: ODST, but now speculated to be a possible release date for the Mythic Map Pack. This may not be possible, given that Assembly, Orbital, and Sandbox will not release until March when they will come packaged with the collectors edition of Halo Wars. It is not known at what date after that they will be coming to Marketplace. --------------------------------------------- '''As of November 7th Bungie has stated that the following maps are included with the collectors edition of Halo Wars.' *New multiplayer map- Sandbox *New multiplayer map- Orbital *New multiplayer map- Assembly External Links *GPhoria Halo 3 Bungie's Acceptance Speech-First time that the mystery map is seen *Bungie Interactive Innovation Acceptance Speech-The Second time the mystery map is seen at the end of the video Category:Multiplayer Map Packs